


Dean is forced in an annoying mission.

by Delt0ras



Category: Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Battle of New York (Marvel), Dean Saves The Day, Magic, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, it came out of nowhere, loki is not loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-04-25 23:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14389575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delt0ras/pseuds/Delt0ras
Summary: When Dean is teleport in the middle of the battle of New York by some strange magic, he meet someone he swears to never see again. He wishes to go back to his brother and friend but he can't before he fulfill the impromptu mission he was forcibly given : save a god.





	1. Discovering

**Author's Note:**

> As usual i own nothing except the idea of the fic.  
> This fic truly came out of nowhere so I have no idea what I should do with it. Until I decide I post it here. Enjoy !
> 
> I mess with timelines and stories : 
> 
> Supernatural : Seven years between the first death of Dean and the season with Amara. She is free to walk on earth and not actively trying to kill Chuck. Dean still have the mark of Caïn but it has less influence on him because Amara protects him with the help of Death. Death ain't dead ! Amara ain't destructive and she likes Dean but as a brother not lover !
> 
> Avengers/Iron man : Seven years between the Tony's kidnapping in Afghanistan and the invasion of New York. Loki is nice in the fic. Shield is useless but not Thor !

 

“We have a situation.” reports Clint.

“Listening” Steve through the intercom.

“A man appeared out of tin air. Literaly. So I bet magic transportation or concealment.”

“Thor please head Clint way.”

“Aye.” Thor immediatly starts hitting more strongly the flying alien he is fighting.

“What's the man doing ?” Natasha

“Looking lost and ... ung ... pulling a knife out of his leg. Dealing with his injury I suppose.” explains Clint, a bit repel.

“Doesn't sound dangerous.”

“He holds a machete and a gun. If I belive the blood on his clothes, pretty sure he was in a battle of some sort.”

“Ok now I'm curious. I'm going to scan him to find an ID.” decides Tony.

 ****

 “-he hell ?” finishs swearing Dean.

He looks around him to find a city in a middle of a war, warm dead bodies, remains of building, strange monsters in the sky.

“Shit where the hell ?” swears again the man, he got teleport to one battle after the other.

 _'Dean Winchester. Save Loki I beg of you.'_ said the Voice that had teleported him so he guesses the dude must be here. The hunter would gladly ignore the request if he could, but he senses the glamour Voice had put on him. It is likely to hide his presence to others so he can't be trace back, like Cas could, and forces him to fulfill the demand.

He sights, if he is stuck he may as well try to find this Loki.

But first treating his leg's wound. The monster's knife has pierce deeply, almost completely through his leg.

He limps to the nearest body and takes the belt and the scarf of the woman to do bandages and tourniquet. He rests his machete against some rocks and trucks his gun in his pant. Then Dean half leans half sits on a remain of a building, takes a big breath and pulls out the knife. He doesn't waste time to warps the wound in makeshift bandages. The bleeding stops and he does a support to the muscle with the belt, he definitly needs to see Cas to heal that. The man cleans the little blade and hides it in his vest.

Dean has just the time to register the sound of crawling and grasps his machete before being assault by three monsters.

 ****

 Tony arrives before Thor, he is still hold back by a big flying alien. Tony arrives just in time to witness the stranger killing three Chitauries. Graceful mouvements, perfectly controled and obviously leading the fight against powerful aliens.

Then the man turns in Tony's direction and Tony freezes inside the armor. He doesn't realise his breathing grows erratic, Jarvis's voice telling him to calm down or his team's worried questions. No, all he sees is Dean. His Dean. His Sunshine. Standing in front of him. Alive, breathing.

Tony is so lost in shock he doesn't detect the Chitaury sneaking up behind him. He watchs Dean turning the alien's spear toward him and shoots twice. The sound of flesh explosing right on his back brings him out of his astonishment. He jumps away from the scene and discovers a dead Chitaury, one hole in the head, one in the core.

“Careful of your back Tony.” warns the stranger.

His voice. Deeper than before, sterner than before but is still his voice. Still making butterflies fly in his stomach.

“Dean -” begin Tony to be interrupt by Thor landing near them.

 

 


	2. Asserting

“My friend are you alright ? Is the man a threat ?” inquires Thor.

“I'm fine. He's fine. I know him.” answers Tony. Thor notices he is relax and stands very close to the stranger, so close he is pratically glue to him. Showing his caring, and maybe a lack of interaction for a long time, which explains a bit his reaction.

“You appeared in magic. Are you a sorcerer ?” demands the asgardien.

“It's not my doing and I'm not a sorcerer or whatever close. What is going on here ?” Dean

“New York is under attack by aliens called Chitaury” Tony points to the alien corpse Dean has shot “and Loki, Thor's brother, leads the army to take over the city and I guess rules Earth.”

“You guess ?”

“Can't exactly have a talk with him. Very one side.”

“That sound bad. How are you dealing with the invasion ?”

“Unit at feet, unit in air, unit trying to close the dimensional portail in the sky.”

Dean raises his head to pinpoint the portail. Indeed a dimensional portail, Dean studies the edge and deduces he is instable and will close by itself in two days max. He doesn't say it, instead he inquires about Loki, he needs to know if it is the same Loki he is suppose to save.

“And you said, Loki is leading ?”

“Yes my brother is unfortunatly.” Thor spins Monjlor in his hand as a sign of nervousness, he dislikes having one more person holding hate toward his brother.

It captures Dean's eyes and he recognises the hammer. Hammer + Avengers = Thor, Asgardien. Thor also know as god of Thunder in Norse myths, and if Loki is his brother then Dean knows his identity. Then the situation doesn't make sense, it's more confusing than clear.

****

Tony can hear Steve ans Natasha telling him to stop revealing sensitive information to civilain. He can but he almost mutes their channel, he doesn't want to miss a single action of Dean. He isn't an ordinary civilain, he is a hunter. Even after seven years, Tony knows it, he notices the practice swing and shooting. He notices the change, the cold stone feeling but he knows Dean ain't a mindeless killer. So he trusts him, he is the one with the most knowledge and experience here.

Tony doesn't tell his team this, he doesn't know if Dean wants it to be say, they would have to explain their past and frankly it something he doesn't want to do with this timing.

****

Dean senses a presence approching at his right, he studies the man before making a decision and calls.

“Loki ? Green dude ? Like that one ?” Dean attracts the attention of the two avengers.

“Yes, Loki !” interjects Tony

“Mortal -” begins insulting with a sly smile and arrogant mannerisms.

“Hey sorry to cut your monologue but I have to ask. Can I borrow your spectre ?” interrupts very early Dean, he has heard countless of evil monologue before so he knows the drill.

“No you can't. Die.” angryly denies Loki. Following his words he throws a strong spell with the spear at the hunter.

Dean sees the man's eyes flash for a brief moment, it flash full dark brown not the green or rubis he is suppose to. So Dean have proof of the strangeness he feels– an imposter - and maybe proof of the veracity of the rescue mission. So he dodges and closes the distance between him and the monster. Stifftly grabs Loki's head in his hands and twists. Bringing silence again.

The hunter bends down to pick up the spear and walks back to Tony.

 


	3. Analysing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello !  
> Thank you for reading, I'm glad to see you like the story.

 

“Here your spear.” Dean says to Tony who he is still in shock. For the second time.

“You killed my brother !” screams Thor in rage.

“Didn't. It's not him.” replies calmely Dean.

“How do you know ?”

Dean turns to Tony and reminds him “Aren't you on deadline?”

Tony remembers and directs Natasha to get on the top of the Stark Tower to close the portal. Tony then leaves but very reluctantly.

****

Alone, Thor demands details : “Declain your identity and explain yourself.”

“My name is Dean. I've been peacefully fighting on the other side of America when I got teleport here. A voice told me 'Save Loki' so I guess it belong to the one who took me here, since Loki is in trouble.”

“Why do you claim Loki isn't Loki ?” asks again Thor, pointing at the lifeless form of Loki on the ground.

“Loki. God of mischief, lies, chaos and truths. Powerful magicien and descendant of Jötunheim. His magic is usually green, except when he uses a serious one then it's uncolored. Loki even whitout being a god has lived for a couple of centuries, making him incredibly strong and knowledgable.”

“That - ”

“This chaos” interrupts Dean whitout a care “is meaningless, unefficient and muddled. To cause chaos, you inflitre the ennemy and throw doubs here and there. True chaos comes from within. On top of being useless it's unelegant. Someone with as much experience as Loki won't make that kind of mistake.”

Thor is suprise by the confident tone of the human, his brother has a mind of wonders and not many limits to satisfy his curiosity. So he asks again to the one who claims to know him perfectly : “Maybe he wanted to test a new strategy ?”

“You don't need to try to know it won't work.” answers Dean with a pinch of sarcasm in his voice. Very much alike of his brother sharp retorts.

“As a magicien, magic is part of a soul. Loki's magic is as natural as breathing for him, and as a trained warrior in blades for hundred years his level is hight. Now tell me. There is no way he would have trouble against five humans. There is no way he would volontary restraint himself to basic hand-hand combat if he is seriously considering taking over the city.” continues exposing his reasonning. “Hence the pitoyable lifeform that have been beaten by me easily is not Loki. Hence the voice, he probably didn't have a hand in this full of holes plan if success was the goal. Hence the shape-sifter kind monster, Loki is in danger and needs saving.”

Thor is still shock and stares at Dean for a few more moments. He takes hold of himself and starts considering Dean's words. He is musing about the probability of Loki not just turning insane after his fall from the bifrost but having met someone powerful enough to hold him prisoner.

Soon ruffle of clothes from the ground is heard, follows by a clear snap and fake Loki raises. He looks at Dean and complains very angry : “You killed me !”

“What are talking about ? I just broke your neck.” naturally counters the man, almost whitout missing a bet.

That earns him a warry look from Thor and Monster.

“Now that you decide to grace us with your consciousness, where is Loki ? Why lead this joke of an invasion ?” demands seriously the hunter.

“You think you can ask me questions. How arrogant ! I have an army that even you, Thor, can't defeat.” brags the monster. Not faze to scream at the man who killed him for less than that. But as soon as he finishs talking, the air pressure changes and the portal starts to close. They all watch the phenomen until it end.

“So army ?” repeats Dean with a raise eyesbrow.

“That … Impossible !” stammers Monster before strating to make a run for it but Dean isn't letting him go.

The hunter takes the knife he pulled out from his leg earlier, aims and throws it at the monster's ankle. He fells face first on the floor. He tries to reach the weapon but the burning sensation from his foot suddendly spreads into his body. He stays down and struggles in pain desperately gasping for air.

Dean stops walking when he arrives next to Monster's head. He crouchs down, tilts his head and simply watchs his vain struggles. “It's more efficient than I thought. Purgatory originals are something else.” He comments detached, like a scholar analysing his research subject.

Monster stops at the word “Purgatory” and really looks at Dean. The human isn't lying, his cold eyes show he doesn't care about the monster. He is just content to have discover a new ability of one of his weapon.

Dean reachs for the blade and unceremonly pulls it out, making Monster screams again. He twists it in his hands, a silent reminder, and puts an open, almost gentle smile on his face. The gesture triggers all Monster's red alarms. This time he doesn't think of voicing protests when Dean asks him again :

“Where is Loki ?”

Silence. Then “Can you tell me who you are ?”

“No.”

“I - … I - ...”

Monster looks lost on what to say so Dean waits, hoping he will chose to cooperate. Not that he minds beating him up a little but it'll take longer and they don't seems to have much time.

 


	4. Deciding

“Then answers this question. Just one.” The please isn't say out loud but still hear by the others people around.

“Ok.”

“How old are you ?” Monster's voice is shaking, he is terrify by the aura coming out of the man in front of him. So much that he doesn't think of asking about his weakness or a way to stay alive or escape.

Dean gives him a sadic smile, like it echo to a sick joke about himself. His eyes aren't laughing neither, they are full of irony. But his voice, when he answers, is light and holds a beginning of a laugh.

“Older than I look.”

Just that sentence finishs to horrify Monster. His fear is more intense than in front of Thanos, or any gods or monsters he has met before. This man in front of him, this human, he'll obey whitout resistance. Otherwise he will torture him until he has his answers. He will and he will take pleasure in it. Killing slowly from the outside but also from the inside. He'll creep his way behind each one of Monster's walls and breaks him completly.

That is what Monster gather behind Dean's answer. And it's a fate he would gladly avoid.

So the monster starts talking before he could anger him more. He tells him everything. How he is working under Thanos, how Loki fall into their realm, how he was order to take Loki's appearance and conquer Earth, where Loki is keep, on Earth, because he can only copy a person staying on the same planet.

He even talks about the little bit he knows of Thanos' plan.

“And so Thanos is courting Death. He wishes to be a being of the same power.”

“Courting Death ?”

Monster nods and watchs with disbelief Dean laughing hard.

“I'm totally asking him about that next time we meet.”

“You know Thanos ?” asks him in horror, after all he has just betraied Thanos.

“No I know Death.” with a bright smile, which disappears when Dean grabs Monster's arm and his business face slides on.

“Alright, you're leading us to Loki now.”

The monster nods again and follows Dean inside of a little SHIELD's jet.

 ***

Thor climbs in just before the door closed and takes a sit in silence. He doesn't know how to describe his feelings right now. Surprise, stun, afraid, confused, hopeful ? One thing he is positive of, the man, Dean, is a danger.

He made a being stronger than Loki, a powerful sorcerer and Asgardien, obey his every words. A monster he, himself, has difficulties to fight.

He had kill Chitoris with ease and noticed a monster acting as Loki.

He had know enough to quickly identify it and hurt it.

The man has knowledge and the strengh to support his actions.

Thor also notices the strange aura of Dean, he hasn't feel as terrify as Monster but he has sense the bloodlust and promise of pain.  
He hasn't miss the light of a familiar magic all over him, concealing him. He can't really understand why this person has send someone like him to save his brother. He has help but he restrains so much of brute instability. Thor isn't sure it makes a good balance for helping people.

He also wonders about the past between Tony and the stranger. He can see strain in his friend's behaviour and he can feel blatant hurt from Dean when he was interacting with Tony. He wonders if their relationship is lost and destroyed, just like his with his brother.

 

 


	5. Watching

They arrive in front of a small cottage in a little town 3 hours from New York at plane. They land a few miles away from the town on Dean's suggestion.

“Pretty sure the town is also a cage in case of escape.”

Thor nods at the logic, Dean is the expert of monsters in their group. They go out, still dragging Monster behind them and hiding themselves in the town. Like that they advance toward a house near the center of the town.

“It's a good location for a trap, and hard to escape. Should I go scouting the house ?” offers Thor. He doesn't point out that Dean is still injure, his left leg is pierce, and may be less quiet.

“Yes go. But don't attack.”

Thor leaves.

Dean watchs Thor leave and when he is out of ears, he turns to Monster next to him.

“Now talk. Where in the mansion is he ? How many guards ? The escape roads ?”

“On the first floor in a room protect with magical spells. I don't think there are many guards, two maybe three, because the magic is powerful inside the house so it has effect on the people around.”

“Why can't we sense it from outside ?”

“Here you see the chimney, the wards for keeping trap the magic inside are there. And no it won't stop Loki for going out of the house. Or any of us.” anticipating Dean's next question.

“How strong is the magic inside ?”

“I can bear it for an hour, after I'm passing out for overdose of magic. I think Thor's magic may clash with the one inside.” The monster have no doubts Dean would bear it fine, all the magical power embed in him will act as a shield.

“So half an hour is the limit. What about the alarm ?” asks Dean, thinking about the last step of their escape plan.

“There is no alarm.”

Dean turns toward him, sceptical he repeats “There is no warning system if Loki left the house ? No alarm system for intruders ?”

“Yes. I didn't think someone would find me out or be able to bear the magic long enough to help Loki. Or even meeting someone with the knowledge to help him escape.” shily admits Monster.

The hunter knows he is hearing the truth but he can't believe the floppy preparations. Shaking his head, he studies the house again.

***

His brain used this time to do a recap of his feelings.

Seeing Tony in person again has hurt. Keeping a front has hurt even more.

The only things he wanted to do : hug him, kiss him, and never let go. He wanted to see Tony's face light up with the smile dedicates only to him. He wanted to feel their hands connect. He wanted to be there, next to him, with him.

But it's not where he have to be.

Away from people he loves, away from peace and sunny. He have to be a warrior standing alongside the cold only watching the warm from afar. Dean knows that if he goes to Tony their worlds would crash, and he will be drag in the desesperate loop of his life whitout hope of leaving. He can't do that to Tony. Dean has been the one to leave him. He has chose to abandon him when he was needing him. He failed Tony. Why would he want anything to do with him ? Why would'nt he hate him or resent him ?

When hope ever works for Dean ?

So Dean gives up, he'll keep playing the aloof hunter, the frivolous stranger and leaves New-York as soon as he can. If Tony manages to corner him, he is prepare to take in everything he throws his way and definitively makes Tony forget about him.

Dean ain't a good husband.

 


	6. Planning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I finished Supernatural not long ago and my~ my~ Jack will totally try to save Lucifer while Dean&Sam will try to kill him. The next season is gonna be awesome with all the family tension !  
> As always thank you for reading and leaving comments and kudos :)

Thor comes back with information corroborating the ones Monster had gave Dean a little bit earlier.

“You said Thor's magic may distrubs the magic already inside right ? How ?” asks the hunter, surprising Thor who also listen closely to the answer.

“It's the nature of magic. Thor's direct, powerful and large scale. Loki's more subtle, very powerful too and attack only important parts to destroy a whole. The magic inside is like a constant cercle so his magic can't pinpoint the weak locations and breaks his chains. Thor's large scale is going to either make the cercle bigger or confuse his rythme. And if it's unstable it'll break violently and hurts everyone near.” explains as clearly as he could “But it won't be an instant reaction, I think half an hour is a prudent estimation.” hurrily finishs Monster seeing the expression of the two others men darken.

“What about my brother's chains ?” inquires Thor. He wants to go inside and saves him but the situation keeps on getting more complex.

“It's a double protection. First, sigils to secure the room. Second, actual chains to … hum … keep him confine in the room.”

“Can you do something to the sigils ?”

“Yes, I can erase them, I was the one who put them on. I can't do anything about the chains, Thanos made them.”

“I'll take care of the chains, you take care of the sigils. And Thor, you have ours back.” decides Dean.

“How ? You may be different for a normal human but you're not a god. It'll kill you.” worries Thor immediately.

“Don't worry I've put up with powers worst than a god.” avers Dean with a confident smirk.

Thor's eyes go wide when he notices Dean is serious. One cannot bear the power of a god and not becoming one … and yet Dean is in front of him, still human. The Thunder God adds one more thing to the growing list of mysteries about the hunter.

“Alright let's do it that way.” finally accepts Thor.

The three of them walk toward the back door of the house, knocking out the two guards outisde on the way.

Monster goes inside first, then Dean, and Thor follows last. They feel the pressure of the magic making them dizzy but push it away to focus on the mission. Dean and Monster run upstair while Thor stays downstair to guard the house.

Sigils are all over the walls and ceiling slowly pointing to one door covers with the biggest sigil of all. One share look between the two men and they go to work.

Dean recognises some of the symboles, he has seen them in a crasy book in the bunker. He doesn't know if he is happy or not because it means that the writer wasn't completly crasy ranting about sorcerers and planet devorer's god. Dean grimaces at the though, he'll have to ask the asgardiens about that, maybe kidnap Monster since he seems knowledgeable.

He senses the magic break before hearing the monster reported it. With the first barrier down, he can feel the power hidden behind, a much larger power but still nothing compare to Amara. Without hesitation, the hunter grasps doorknob and turns it.

He shivers a bit, the room is drown into two opposite power battling to overtake the other one. Loki's against Thanos', deduces Dean sensing the aggressive prickle sensation and the pressure shape that assault him. One ray of sunlight passes under the draughtproof windows illuminating nothing of the complete darkness of the room. Dean flips the light on and freezes. When Monster has said chains he meant chains.

 

 


	7. Saving

The room is bare of furniture, a person is kneeling in the middle of dozen of chains. The amount may rivals his when he was chain in hell. Which just proof the guy is as dangerous as Dean.

Chains start from the ground wraping around Loki's lower-body, crossing and tying on his torso dragging him down. His upper-body and arms are immobilize in a similar way. His wrists and neck are tightly pressure. One move from his shoulders tighten the chains around his neck, if he moves too much he strangles himself. Bigger chains secure both parts of chains together, sealing all of his mouvements.

Dean doesn't know if the guy is awake or not, he isn't blindfold or gag, but he makes noises to anounce himself. He wonders if he should breaks the parts near the walls and then undoes them on Loki or just breaks the parts chaining him directly. Judging the time limit and the fact that the chains literally sprout out of the walls and floor, the hunter decides for the second option.

Dean steps closer and grabs one chain with one hand while the other takes out a knife. He doesn't want to be track back so he doesn't want to use an easily identifiable energy.

He takes a deep breath and senses the magic under his hand. It's a trick he discovers after trying to trace back Amara.

He could feel her, not just an irrational pull, he feels her magic, at any given of time, he can locate her exact position. If he reachs out for her through that bond, he can see the world as she sees it. She is visualizing magic in people, in nature, in the air, in no-humain ; sees each and every links between them. Dean has saw it, the other face of the world and since then, he can feel magic and influences it. When he concentrates hard enough, he can visualize it a little.

The hunter starts diverting the magic away from the part near his left hand, when he feels the tie is flat, he jabs at the chain, easily breaking it. He makes short work of the others chains, freeing Loki quickly.

 

***

 

When the last chain breaks, Loki starts to move away from the stranger who freed him.

He doesn't know who he is or what his intentions are since the man haven't talk at all, but he has studied him with his magic. This man is dangerous. His soul is protect by not one but two incredibly powerful beings, both having dark and lethal magic. An old energy, old like the beginning of time, soaks his body and fights over control for his soul.

This is a being who can do more damages than Thanos ever will if whim gains him. So Loki doesn't want to be near him.

“Easy there. We're here to help.” reassures Dean, catching Loki before he falls.

*We ?* thinks the magicien.

Loki doesn't fight the man when he puts his arm around him and supports his walk. He is too weak, he has just enough energy to move his legs and barely opens his eyes. He registers growing agitation near the outside of the room and involuntary flinchs. Then relaxes again when he senses his brother's magic, Thor is here.

 

 


	8. Coming back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have 10 chapters for the story but I also have some beginning of others so maybe I'll do a part 2 if I manage to write them nicely. However don't expect them soon, I can't promise anything !

“Touching reunion later. Thanos already get the message Loki's chains have broken.”

“You are right. We must go.”

They leave the house in haste. It is small but they can see bustle here and there. As Dean as though, the town hosts guards. Possibly aliens or mind-control people or simply people agreeing with Thanos.

As decided, they dive into small streets until they find a van. The four of them hop in and hide from the windows. After a reasonnable time passed, Thor  retrieves a strange item from his pocket (where in his armour ? Mystery) and pushes a combinaison of boutons. They hear the sound of a plane and see their jet rise upon the town. Their distraction is on the move, Dean wastes no time in getting behind the wheel and starts the car. 

He rolls toward the jet first, meeting a few cars going in the same direction. Suspecting them to be watchers ordered by Thanos, he blends with them so he can leave the town incognito. He decides to part with them when he finds an appropriate backroad. He continues the  charade until he is certain of not being follow by anyone. 

“We are clear.”

“What now ?”

“Ditch the car, find an abandon place to got pick up.”

Thor frowns at the easily offer to steal, “You suggest to steal someone else's car.”

Dean gives a quick glance at Thor and answers like he has done to Sam at the beginning, when he was still pure and all moral like.

“We exchange cars, this one against his.”

It doesn't settle well with Thor but he doesn't argue back so Dean takes it as an agreement.

“Hey how the green guy holds up ?”

“Better. He has been drained of half of his magic energy and well guess he is exhaust mentally too.” explains Monster.

“Hum, as long as he doesn't go craisy in the car.”

They manage to steal a new car a bit before a town. Nobody comments about the practice actions of Dean, a part of them is curious but a bigger part judges safer to juste not know. They cross towns whitout a single stop for food or water. They are far away but not far enough to stop to supply's shopping.They have four hours of drive left until New York and Dean wouldn't mind not pushing his injured leg too much, even if he won't say it out loud. Driving is fine but walking around with one avengers, twins number 1 USA's ennemy and one limping guy would only bring troubles. They don't need more troubles right now.

Since they switched cars, Thor fiddle with his phone without success, still frowning at it in incomprehension he announces worrily : 

“I can't reach any of them.”

“None of the avengers ?” wonders Monster.

“Neither Shield ?” asks Dean.

“No.”

“Weird.”

They fall silent. No one knows the situation for certain so no one has things to add.

Thor worries about his friends, it is unlike them to be unreachable. He wants to fly to New York to help them but he can't leave his brother alone. His feelings are divide on the two other men.

On one hand, he owns Dean for the rescue, for discorvering the truth behind the attack so Loki wouldn't be hold responsible. Thor can't do much for him, except maybe light up the burden of his injuries and inquire about his relationship with Tony to maybe ease him to make contact again. He could so he would try.

Monster, on the other hand, had help kept lock Loki. Thor can't forgive that easily even if the monster had erased his own bending runes. He isn't confortable leaving him alone so he will discretly monitoring him.

Thor knows, ultimatly, they can all take care of themselves. They don't need his protection but he can't just selfishly receive so much help whitout giving it back. In the end, Thor stays for the entire ride to New York.

 

 

 

 


	9. Ending of the mission

The ride goes smoothly until they reach New York. The desolation and damages unconsciously make them tense in alert. Dean parks inside the underground parking of the Tower and sights.He opens the car door and everyone follow, just letting Loki sleeping inside.   
Thor turns to invite Dean inside but he isn't looking at them.  
He is turn to his right and stares at empty.

“Well I'm done here. Loki is safe, rescue's done. Take off the glamour now.” says the hunter, talking to someone he only sees. He doesn't miss the slight frown on Thor's face but he doesn't care.

“ _I thank you for your help and apologize for the imposition. I have a debt to you Dean Winchester.”_

“I don't need it.” rolls his eyes Dean - the dramatic almost like Crowley - “Just hurry it's making me sick.”

The form smiles and does as ask before disappearing completely.

 

Once the glamour is down, Thor's eyes widden and he steps back in a defensive stance.

Monster wines loudly and his whole body begin trembling in fear.

Even Loki wakes up from his coma in a startle. Missing the car's roof by inches.

Dean simply tilts his head in incomprehension against their sudden panic.

“Well I don't know what's going on here, but my job is done. Goodbye.” throws the hunter walking out the parking lot.

He doesn't wait for Tony.   
His plan to deter him is still ongoing, and he is a bit scare of what he may says to him. Dean has resolved himself but he want to avoid hearing hurtful words from the man he loves. So he flees while he still can.   
He hasn't reach the street when he hears a familiar rumble. His lips curl up when he sees Sam, Cas and the Impala sliding next to him.

“Need a ride ?” mockly teases Sam.

“Cheeky kid. Hey Cas.” retorcs back Dean while sitting in his beloved car.

They drive away from New York whitout anyone stopping them.

 

***

“Thor ! What with the hostility at the end ?” almost yells Tony when he comes down to the garage, a few minutes too late to catch Dean.

“Yes you were ready to fight his husband.” Clint adds teasely.

“Husband ? You married the child of Death ? The brother of Darkness ?” starts Thor.

“What ?” asks Tony.

“The host of the first warrior ?”

“Wait -” He wants to understand but there is no stopping Thor.

“The nightmare of Purgatory ? The friend of Hell ?” His voice is getting louder at each questions.

“Hey !”

“Are you insane ?!” finishs Thor, grabbing Tony's shoulders and shaking him strongly.

“We've already etablished I am, but what are you talking about ?!”

“You don't know.” deduces the god with a painful look and strangly a soft voice the avengers have never heard him used.

“I don't. And I don't like your painful look or your soft voice. Explain.”

Thor seems to debate with himself a moment before answering Tony, “I cannot I'm sorry.”

Before Tony got angry, a weak voice brings explanation, “It's circumstances that can't be tell. It's a wrath we would rather not bring upon ourself.”

“Brother !” Thor dashs to support Loki out of the car “Are you well ?”

“Definitly not but I'm a bit better.” grimaces the magicien. Internally, he finally understands his earlier reading of Dean, the man is definitly an entity you never want to go against. This mortal is quite brave to have married him.

“Wrath ? From who ?”

He meets two tide pair of lips, and one sorry and the other determinate looks.

“You really aren't going to answers me ?! Fine ! I'll find out myself !” storms out the technicien in furry.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case :
> 
> Chap 7 :  
> "His soul is protect by not one but two incredibly powerful beings ..." = Death&Amara  
> "An old energy, old like the beginning of time ..." = Caïn's mark – God's corrupted power 
> 
> Chap 9 :   
> “The host of the first warrior ?” = archangel Michael


	10. Meeting with the family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter, I want to thank you all for following my story until the end.  
> It's my first long fic in english, and I'm very happy to see it bookmarks and kudos ! Also very happy to read your comments and talk about my story. Really guys/girls thank you a lot !! <3  
> I had fun writting it, and I hope you had fun too. 
> 
> Enjoy the last chapter :)
> 
> PS : Also I have some ideas for what happenned before the rescue mission, so maybe ^^

Meanwhile in the tower people play twenty questions with Tony.

“Stark, who was he ?”

“Is he. My husband.”

“You're married?!”

“Yes.”

 

“Who knows it ?”

"Pepper and some others only.”

“Others ?”

Tony stays silence.

 

“Why are you two not speaking ?”

“Complicate. Been declared dead.”

“The dude is definitly alive.”

“To my surprise.”

 

“He knows how to fight well ...”

“Huh.”

“Doesn't seems to have problems with killing neither ...”

“Huh.”

 

“Did you know about his involvement in the supernatural ?”

“Yes I did. But he didn't have an active role in.”

“What changed ?”

“I don't know.”

“And it's probably best that way.” interrupts an unknow voice.

The avengers spin to face him. He is tall like basketball player tall, slim but with visible muscular body. He has shoulder length hair and his plaid clothes are stain in blood. Next to him a second man stands, his trench-coat also stains in blood and burns at some places, his suit is cut but there is no traces of injuries. He doesn't look at them, his eyes are fixed on the balcony, right where Dean left with Thor and Monster.

“Who are you ?” calls out Tony.

Tall man ignores him to turns to his companion : “So ?”

“Definitly here. I can't trace him anymore. The Asgardien's magic is covering his location.”

“Only to you ?”

Dark hair man shakes his head, “It is powerful enough to block all attempts to drag him away for the summoner's wish.”

“Then I guess we have to wait.”

“Indeed.”

They turn to the staircase to leave but Tony is having none of that.  
This two men come out of nowhere, know information about Dean's situation. More importantly about Dean's past, Tony needs to know. So he stands up, grabs one of each arms of the two men and hurries them to the elevator.

“Jarvis, Privacy Need Protocle starts.” orders Tony. He hears all electronic objects on him shut down as well as the cameras and bugs.

“They'll have to go back to the old fashion tracker way with that. I need to speak in private with both of you.” explains the little man. He is surprise they haven't dislocage his hands yet. At the end of his though, he sees them sigh in synchronization and the tall one takes his arm back.

“Look. It's not our place to tell about Dean's decisions about you. Neither about his past. You'll have to corner him for that.”

“He won't even look at me !”

“But he has talk to you right ?” interjects the dark hair one

“Well yes.”

“Then you have hope. When Dean is done with someone, he stops talking to them and has a tendancy to let them deal with their own problems. Even if they die in front of him.”

That leaves Tony not knowing how to react. He knows Dean has changed, seems more cruel in the battle earlier but hearing it so crudely is disconcerting.

“Then can you tell me what is your relationship with Dean ? Or what monster you were fighting before someone teleport Dean ?” keeps on insisting Tony.

“We are family, and it was more being jump at in a combine surprise attack.” Sam vaguely answers, he doesn't want Dean's love to meet his end after having talked to them, like so many of their family members.

“I know you think you mean well but you're not. This world will eat you alive, quite litteraly, and you don't have a free pass for death.” Cas delivers the final blow, probably thinking like Sam. The only way to protect him is to reduce direct interactions with them.

The two don't wait for the inventor to talk back. Cas zaps them out of the Tower, leaving a frustrate Tony behind.

 


End file.
